The present disclosure relates to a channel searching method and an apparatus for receiving a broadcast signal using the same.
In accordance with the development of electronics technology, a broadcast signal receiving function has been used in various electronic devices. Particularly, an apparatus for receiving a broadcast signal has been used in mobile devices such as smart phones.
The apparatus for receiving a broadcast signal generally receives the broadcast signal by sequentially demodulating and decoding respective channels of a broadcast signal having a plurality of channels.
For example, according to the related art, respective channels of a broadcast signal have necessarily been demodulated and the demodulated channels have been decoded. Next, a method for storing or setting channels by determining whether or not the broadcast signal is present in corresponding channels according to the decoding result has been widely used.
However, the method according to the related art has a problem in that demodulation and decoding should be performed, even in the case of channels in which the signal is not present. In addition, since a predetermined time is required to perform the demodulation and the decoding, a predetermined time is also required for searching channels in which the signal is not present.
Patent Document 1 relates to a channel searching method of an apparatus for receiving a broadcast signal and Patent Document 2 relates to an apparatus and a method for automatically changing a digital multimedia broadcasting channel in a mobile terminal. However, Patent Documents 1 and 2 still have the above-mentioned problems.